youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
InScane
InScane (born: ) is an American YouTuber. He is mostly popular for his Roblox & Minecraft gameplay and a little bit of his Roblox Tutorials for ROBLOX Development. InScane first started uploading videos back in March 28, 2018 on his YouTube Channel. InScane was only known for his Community Live Streams of ROBLOX until he started to upload videos and expand his channel further than just roblox like Minecraft and much more. InScane stated he wanted to expand his channel away from ROBLOX, but still play the children game with his viewers so he decided to create a 2nd Channel called MoreScane but to this day the channel has been inactive. History InScane's Adventures During InScane's YouTube adventure for the past 2 years, he met some amazing creators, YouTubers, and other streamers on all different platforms. Many people InScane met during this adventure, those people helped him with struggles, attraction, and just been great friends to him. For an example, KreekCraft and HelloItsVG always communicate, talk, and maybe chill and play games with InScane even though they're all busy playing, streaming, or maybe even recording videos for their own channels. InScane is mainly a ROBLOX YouTuber, and he is Family Friendly which means people of all ages can watch his content. He loves to entertain, and bring videos for the people, and he really loves creating videos because I love filming and being behind a camera. And being a YouTuber allowed me to interact with my Viewers, and Fans! InScane unlocked his Monetization feature when he unlocked the requirements of 1,000 Subscribers and 4,000 of watch-Hours 5 months into doing YouTube, but he received the monetization rewards 3-4 months later. So he was rewarded the perks at around 3,000+ Subscribers, and 7,000 Watch hours ROBLOX InScane started his YouTube channel based on the ROBLOX content he currently does on his channel. ROBLOX has been a huge success on the InScane as when he does giveaways in Pet Simulator, or basically any game. InScane is known for doing giveaways on ROBLOX to support the community and he expanded from simulators to games like Jailbreak, Mad City, and much more! Minecraft Minecraft has put a huge success on the InScane channel as well right behind roblox because its a community loved the game, and people just love to play with InScane and create things that they have never seen before. Fortnite Fortnite is not really a popular game on InScane's Channel. Its mostly known as a 1-2 times every other week on the channel because the viewers don't rally enjoy watching the game they rather ROBLOX or minecraft, but having this game as an option also really expanded InScanes channel. At the very start of 2019, InScane has became a Partner with Epic Games (Aka Creators of Fortnite) and he was given a Support a Creator Code ("InScane") that his viewers/fans can use to support him. Twitch Streaming Before InScane started his YouTube Channel, he was a streamer on this platform Twitch. After he reached 100+ Followers, he decided to start a youtube channel, so he quit twitch and moved over. After a few months InScane has gained over 2,500+ Subscribers on youtube, he then moved to stream on both YouTube and twitch and provide content for both platforms. After InScane returned to twitch, he gained way over 400+ Followers, and 3,000+ Views on the platform and he also became an affiliate within the Twitch Monetization so people can support him by becoming a Subscriber or donating Bits. InScane's Gaming PC Specs Currently, InScane's Gaming PC is broken. But he already revealed the part's he will be getting to the public. The Part's InScane will be running his Computer will be listed below with links to each product so you can get it yourself as well! *Motherboard = ASRock B450M Steel Legend *CPU = AM4 Ryzen 5 with Wraith Spire Cooler *Memory (Ram) = DDR4 CORSAIR - Vengeance RGB PRO 16GB (2PK 8GB) *Power Supply = EVGA 500 W1 *PC Case = CyberpowerPC Case *PC Camera 1 = Razer Kiyo *PC Camera 2 = Logitech HD Pro Camera *Keyboard = Corsair K55 RGB *Mouse = Ergonomic Optical Wired Gaming Mouse *MousePad =Red-Dragon RGB Connections During InScanes youtube career, he has met a ton of YouTubers that helped him with struggles, helping him find information, or just how to grow and be successful on YouTube. The people InScane has met and talked to are: *KreekCraft *HelloItsVG *RazorFishGaming *Nathorix *ZephPlayz *MyUserNamesThis *Rainway *PackStabber *NubNeb Trivia *InScane came up with his name one day by trying to spell "InSane" and noticed no-one had the channel name, but once he noticed he spelt "InScane" the name just stuck and has been a journey from the start. *InScane's Favorite Animal is Mostly Dogs of all types & sizes. To InScane, Dogs bring light, and happiness to people. *InScane started his second channel to expand his content but ended up not really using it. *InScane met and became friends with a fellow youtuber KreekCraft by saying "ROBLOX Jailbreak 10,000 Times " in one Live Stream on YouTube. *InScane wants to push his channel to be able to play a lot more games thank just ROBLOX & Minecraft, but his viewers won't let him. Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018